Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is the successor to Five Nights at Freddy's. It was submitted to Steam Greenlight on October 21, 2014. The demo was released on November 10, 2014, with the full game being released on the same date. An Android port was released on November 13th, and an iOS port was released on November 20th. The game itself is a prequel-sequel, meaning that it is a sequel, but it is chronologically a prequel as it takes place before the events of the first game. The player is a different security guard known as Jeremy Fitzgerald. The Custom Night has him replaces with Fritz Smith. This instalment features new animatronics which are Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy, Mangle, and The Puppet. The animatronics from the first Five Nights at Freddy's also make a return. Summary "Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the old and aging animatronics are joined by a new cast of characters. They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! What could go wrong? As the new security guard working nights, your job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about the characters trying to get into the office (he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office. As always, Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment." Reception Five Nights at Freddy's 2 received generally mixed to positive reviews. Many critics mentioned the game difficulty increase over the first game as mentioned by Nic Rowen of Destructoid when he said that "...Five Nights Freddy's 2 is too hard for its own good. Dying can become such a frequent and recurring event that it becomes exhausting rather than exhilarating"; he gave the game a 7/10. New Features The second game allows many more features as 7 new characters: 3 toys, Balloon Boy, Puppet, and Mangle. Also it shows us the Freddy mask and cameras light. The second game also gives us insight on a music box, ventilation system (not complex), and it lets us see new and different designs for every Animatronic. Also it gives us an introduction to Purple man in all the mini games! New Game Mechanics The second game now allows the use of a Freddy Mask upon clicking a red button that will put it on. The Camera also comes back as the white button right beside the Freddy Mask. It also brings back the Lights As now they have a main hall light, and the Left Air Vent and Right Air Vent as a button is above them. In addition, to lights now on the cameras you can use the light upon clicking the screen. The last and newest mechanic is a winding of a music box to keep The Puppet from coming out. Sneak Peaks 10615611 713230548745697 1820514725720398641 n.jpg|Freddy Fazbear fnaf2.jpg|Bonnie's new look. fnaf2(2).jpg|Foxy's new look. fa.jpg Marionette1.jpg|An image of the Marionette, revealed by Scott. Fnaf2-0.jpg|The last teaser for FNaF2 posted on Scott's website. Trivia *There are no doors in the game. *Instead of 4 animatronics, there are now 11 making this game have the second most amount of animatronics in the series, After UCN *In this game the withered animatronics from the first game now have buttons as they lacked from the first game. Videos Category:Game Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2